That Vampire
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Despite the fact that they are finally friends, Josef is still just 'that Vampire' to Logan.


Josef stared at the glass full of blood tainted whiskey.

All he could think of was that vampire.

The nerdy one, the one that would never be his.

Josef spend all his time in an office, working for his business, for money, for his status, while Logan, he worked when he wanted, for blood, money to live on or for favours. He didn't live the high life while Josef did. He was into computers and Josef wasn't. He helped people, tried to fix things. Josef didn't.

They were complete opposites, and they had only met twice. If you could call it that. Meeting at an important vampiric meeting to discuss the future of every vampire in L.A. and at a vampiric execution. He'd noticed that the younger ~ well, he'd assumed he was younger by the smell, for all Josef knew, and that was a lot, he could be masking his smell or something ~ hadn't been able to watch as the Monahan's had been murdered. Hadn't been able to watch as true love was killed, hunted down.

That was why Mick had had to watch it. To see that true love was possible, to see that it could last. But Josef knew that he was being stupid. Beth would never want to be turned into a vampire, and Mick had gotten so used to being a vampire that he wouldn't be able to transition back into a human again. The first time had been hard enough to watch as his friend had watched bloody orange juice. But for the time being, Beth was Mick's human, and Mick was Beth's vampire. As much as he hated her, he couldn't stop that. Not for all the money in the world.

His thoughts turned back to the loner vampire that held onto his thoughts like a spider's web held onto flies. He was Josef's honey trap. He wasn't as fragile as a human, he would still be there in fifty, a hundred, two hundred years. Still as young as he was two weeks ago at the execution. He'd be harder then, but Josef could look after him. Make him see that Josef could do the best for him.

Josef smirked ruefully, knowing that the headstrong young vampire wouldn't see it in the same way as he would. He would see it as baby sitting, the same way Mick had seen it at the beginning. But he'd solved that problem by becoming friends with him. Couldn't he do that with Logan?

Logan... his soft brown hair waving in the breeze, his brown eyes sparkling in happiness, his hands moving around energetically as he tried to explain things.

Mick had told him that he'd really wanted to meet Josef. That when he'd found out that Mick was friends with him, he'd been upset. _'No, he really wants to meet you!' Mick insisted._

'_Oh really?' Josef said sarcastically._

'_Yes, he really does, and I quote, "Josef Kostan? THE Josef Kostan? You're friends with him and you never told me?"_

_Josef smirked. His reputation worked him well._

()()()()()()()

Josef entered the basement that Mick had said that Logan lived in.

He heard the other vampire before he saw him. 'You like that game don't you?' he grinned.

Logan looked at him quickly before turning back to look at the game. 'I need to complete this level. It's the last one and I've been struggling on it for a month.'

He smirked. 'You need help?'

The other vampire looked up at him as the music stopped. 'No, I want to complete it. And I will.' He grinned. 'Eventually.'

Josef nodded.

'So, what are you here for?' Logan said, sitting down at the computer. 'Mick send you for the blood test results?'

He shook his head. 'Mick has results from you?'

Logan looked at him like he was crazy. 'Of course he does. Where do oyu think he gets his information from?'

'Well, I didn't know it was you.' Josef said sarcastically.

Logan smirked at him. 'Well, you'll probably see him before I do so can you tell him that the first one was negative and the second one was negative.'

Josef nodded, showing that he would.

'So why are you here?' Logan repeated.

'Just came to see you.' Josef commented.

Logan laughed. 'You're Josef Kostan. You're a multi millionaire, who can't move from his business for a week or it'll collapse.'

'Okay, so maybe I just wanted to get to know you.' Josef admitted.

Logan laughed again. 'Yeah okay. I'll believe you.'

Josef stayed silent, just watching the vampire.

'Okay, so this button is that one on the screen.' Logan started to explain the guitar he was playing when he had come in.

()()()()()()()

A year later, and Logan had finally got used to Josef being in the basement with him once or twice a week.

Logan had been teaching Josef how to work his computer, and Josef had been teaching Logan how to run a business.

()()()()()()()

'Just tell him how you feel or get over him.'

Josef jerked his head up to face his best friend, who was standing in his doorway.

'How are you Mick?' Josef asked wearily.

'Better than you.' Mick said bluntly. 'Will you just tell him already?'

'No.' Josef argued. 'If he knows then he won't let me go over to his basement.'

'God!' Mick exhaled. 'He likes you too!'

'NO! I'm just that vampire to him!'


End file.
